Mi vida a tu lado
by Ferny200
Summary: Kula y K' siempre estan peleando pero conforme pasa el tiempo sus sentimientos van cambiando y se dan cuenta de que sienten algo uno por el otro,Maxima y Whip se dan cuenta de esto y siempre bromean con ellos sobre su relación. pasaran por muchas situaciones antes de aceptar sus sentimientos
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado varios meses desde que Kula se había mudado a la casa de Whip junto con K' y Maxima y como era de esperarse Kula no se llevaba bien con K' siempre estaban peleando, peleaban por todo siempre por las cosas más estúpidas.

-K' ¿podrías cambiar al canal de la tv? pronto comenzara el documental de los osos polares y realmente quiero verlo-dijo la pequeña chica de cabello color miel poniendo una cara esperanzada

K' estaba tirado en el sofá de la sala con el control remoto en la mano mirando un programa de carreras de autos

-No, además esos programas son muy estúpidos-dijo K' girando la cabeza para mirar a Kula inclinada ligeramente hacia delante mirándolo fijamente con las manos detrás de la espalda se veía realmente tierna

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso k'? no es un programa estúpido sabias que los polos se están derritiendo, los osos polares pronto se quedaran sin hogar! Y tú estas aquí tirado en un sofá viendo autos dar vueltas y vueltas sin sentido-la chica borro cualquier rastro de ternura de su rostro

-Pues si tanto quieres ver a esos osos polares ve y cómprate una televisión y ponla en tu habitación

Kula solo frunció el seño dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación

Whip y Maxima que habían estado escuchando desde la cocina no hablaron estaban acostumbrados a sus discusiones diarias

-¿Sabes? estoy comenzando a pensar que hay algo entre esos dos-dijo Maxima a whip mientras miraba como Kula se alejaba a su habitación

-Si…cualquiera se daría cuenta que esos dos se aman muy en el fondo-dijo whip mientras picaba vegetales para la cena-¿podrías lavar estas zanahorias Max?-pregunto al cyborg

-claro-dijo tomando los vegetales y poniéndolos en el fregadero

-deberían dejar de comportarse como niños ..Pero supongo que esa debe ser la manera de demostrarse su amor….jajajajaja- whip comenzó a reír

-si tienes razón jajajajaja-rio también Maxima

Los dos reían divertidos hasta que K' entro a cocina se pusieron serios para que no sospechara nada

-De que se ríen-dijo K' buscando un vaso para tomar agua

-De que hablas nadie se reía..jaja ..ja..ja- whip trato de aguantar la risa pero miro a Maxima que estaba en las mismas y los dos explotaron

Seguían riendo sin control

-Como sea- K' los tomo por locos y salió de allí

-¡K' discúlpate con Kula o no cenaras!-grito whip desde la cocina una vez lograron controlarse

-Porque yo si ella comenzó

-Ya escuchaste K' Dash no me hagas volver a decirlo-dijo whip con tono amenazante

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kula estaba en su habitación recostada sobre su costado en su cama

-K' eres un tonto

Entonces alguien llamo a su puerta

-amm Kula whip te llama para cenar-dijo K' sin saber cómo disculparse después de todo no tenia porque hacerlo pero si no lo hacia whip le daría una paliza

-¿Es todo?-pregunto

-whip me pidió que me disculpara contigo pero no lo hare además tu empezaste- dijo K' recargando su espalda en la puerta

Pero sin esperarlo Kula abrió la puerta de golpe haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y casi callera hacia atrás

-Bien después de todo no esperaba que te disculparas- dijo Kula pasando a un lado de el

-E-Espera ¿eso quiere decir que ya no estás molesta?-pregunto nervioso

-No –respondió sonriendo –y descuida no le diré a whip- que en realidad no te disculpaste

-Bueno lo hubiera hecho si yo hubiera tenido la culpa-dijo K'

-Tienes razón discúlpame K' yo tuve la culpa por haberme enojado contigo-dijo sonriéndole

K' se sonrojo un poco pero se adelanto por el pasillo para ocultarlo

-Tonta no tienes porque hacerlo

-Bien, bien vamos deben estar esperándonos-dicho esto lo alcanzo y comenzó a empujarlo por la espalda hasta la cocina

-¿Qué demonios haces haces?-dijo fingiendo estar molesto

-Cállate y date prisa k'- dijo felizmente

Anqué siempre fingía estar molesto

El no podía enojarse con ella

Los dos sabían que por más que pelearan jamás seria en cerio


	2. Una noticia Emocionante

**Hola bueno este es el 2 cap de mi fic, es la primera vez que escribo asi que no soy muy buena que digamos jeje XD .gracias por sus reviews me motivan a seguir escribiendo y a mejorar.**

** Capitulo 2: **

** Una noticia Emocionante **

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-la cena esta lista -dijo Whip señalando los platos servidos en la mesa

Ensalada de Zanahoria con jitomate :b

-Bueno a comer :3-dijo máxima llevando el tenedor con ensalada a su boca

-¡Alto! Aun no –lo regaño Whip

-Está bien :c – dijo Max bajando el cubierto y dejándolo en el plato

-¿Ensalada para cenar?-pregunto K'

-Pues que esperabas no toda la vida serás carnívoro K'-comento Whip

A K' no le quedo de otra más que sentarse a cenar

-Y también Jugo de naranja para acompañar-dijo whip sacando una jarra y colocándola en la mesa

-Pero…¿ esto no se come en el desayuno?-K' pregunto jugando con la lechuga con el cubierto

-Ashh tu calla y come-le dijo Whip sentándose también en la mesa

-Pues no sabe mal –comento Kula

-Si..hace falta comida sana en esta casa-dijo Maxima antes de tomar un trago a su jugo

-Pero que dices Max claro que comemos sano.. a veces…pero es porque siempre estoy en misiones importantes-dijo Whip un poco molesta porque estuvieran criticando su cena

-Además tengo una sorpresa para todos y estaba esperando este momento para decírselo

-De que se trata-pregunto Kula con curiosidad

-Bueno lo que pasa es que….! IREMOS DE VACACIONES ¡-grito con entusiasmo

-Genial ya hacían falta-Dijo Maxima con emoción

-¡¿Enserio?¡ ¡Qué emoción!-Exclamo Kula con entusiasmo

-Yo no pienso ir en esos lugares hay demasiada gente-dijo K' mientras se servía otro vaso de jugo

-Por favor K' no actúes como niña-le dijo Whip

Aunque ella sabía que K' se rehusaría a ir

-Si K' será divertido-le dijo Kula

-Si viejo necesitas relajar esos músculos Y..mm ahora que lo pienso creo que estas subiendo de peso- Dijo Maxima con un rostro pensativo

-Bueno y ati que te importa como sea mi cuerpo puedo ponerme como vaca si quisiera-dijo k' comenzando a molestarse

-Si K' además no durarías ni 3 días tu solo, te morirías de hambre-le dijo Whip

-No me extrañaría que llegáramos y te encontráramos muerto en el sofá-comento Kula

-Hay ya déjenme en paz-dijo con un tono de fastidio

-Además ¿quién cuidara de Kula?-le pregunto Maxima burlón

-Ni que fuera su madre-dijo K'

-Sí, no te preocupes Max puedo cuidarme sola-dijo Kula con orgullo

-K' Dash si no vas te juro que te daré la golpiza de tu vida-le dijo Whip amenazándolo

-No te tengo miedo-le dijo K' provocándola

Whip hizo ademan de levantarse mirando a K' con severidad

-E-está bien, está bien, iré, iré solo era una broma jeje-dijo K' todo escamado,Whip podía provocarle mini infartos

-Ok-dijo Whip con un tono de niña buena

-Y..¿porque de repente decidiste que fuéramos de vacaciones Whip?-pregunto Kula

-A pues porque pensé que sería una buena idea que fuéramos todos juntos a divertirnos y relajarnos para librarnos de el estrés de todos los días y porque teníamos mucho tiempo sin ir y..porque es la primera vez que iras con nosotros Kula -Dijo Whip con una expresión feliz

-¿y cuando nos vamos? Y por cierto ¿tenemos dinero suficiente para un viaje?-pregunto Max

-Este lunes y si de hecho eh estado ahorrando porque quería que fuéramos de vacaciones todos juntos, mis ahorros están en mi alcancía de cerdito :3

-¡en tres días Genial!-exclamo Kula

-si genial….-dijo con sarcasmo K'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tres días después Whip se levanto temprano para levantar a los demás y llevarlos al centro comercial a comprar todo lo necesario para el viaje.

Todos estaban aflojerados al parecer Whip era la única con energía incluso tubo que jalar a Maxima de los tobillos para hacer que se levantara ya que se aferraba a la cabecera de su cama.

-pero es viernes ¿no podemos ir mañana o el Domingo?-pregunto K' con toda la flojera sobre el

-No porque mañana no tendré tiempo y el domingo estaremos muy apresurados así que levántate ya…¡Apúrate!-le grito

EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL

Cuando entraron al centro comercial Whip se giro hacia Maxima y K'

-Bueno Maxima, K' vallan a buscar todo lo que necesiten, Kula y yo iremos a buscar lo nuestro nos vemos en la caja en media hora así que no pierdan el tiempo- les dijo Whip a los chicos antes de tomar a Kula de la muñeca y llevársela

-Bueno andando será mejor que nos demos prisa o Whip se molestara, sin distracciones K'-dijo Maxima comenzando a caminar

-Porque me lo dices, tú eres el que se entretiene viendo todo lo que se le cruza en el camino…¿ah? ¡Maxima ¿me estas escuchando maldita sea?!-le grito K' ya que Max se encontraba mirando las camas de bronceado

-es demasiado cara demonios-murmuro Maxima para sí mismo

-vamos gigantón-K' lo tomo de la camisa y comenzó a jalarlo hacia las tiendas de ropa y accesorios de hombres

CON LAS CHICAS

Kula y Whip se encontraban en una tienda de trajes de baño para chicas

Kula estaba en el vestidor probándose un modelo

-¿Qué tal?-le pregunto poniendo pose de modelo a Whip que la esperaba fuera del vestidor con otros modelos para que se los probara

-Oh muy lindo ese me gusta te queda perfecto-le dijo Whip

-¿Enserio? Entonces quiero este también-le dijo

Era un bonito traje de dos piezas de color rojo con lunares blancos

-okas entonces yo me llevare este y..este- dijo Whip tomando un traje verde menta muy sexy y un modelo completo de espalda abierta y con escote

-listo ¿ahora que hace falta?-le pregunto Kula

-mmm veamos…ya compramos el bloqueador solar, ropa de playa, desodorantes, shampoo…creo que es todo lo demás está en la casa así que vámonos devén estar esperándonos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Porque tardaran tanto?-pregunto K' comenzando a desesperarse

-son chicas K' ya sabes cómo son-dijo Maxima –mira ahí vienen

-ya llegamos-Dijo Whip contenta

-Por fin se retrasaron 10 minutos-les dijo K'

-Pues tampoco no vamos a llegar a la hora que quieras-le dijo Kula

-No pero ustedes dijeron que en media hora-le contesto K'

-Eres un desesperado

-Cállate niña fastidiosa

-¡No soy una niña¡

-¡Pues te comportas como una!

-K' tienes surte de que estemos en público si no ya estuvieras en el suelo congelado

-Nada te impide que lo hagas

-No quiero que la gente crea que soy violenta

-Por que te molestas en ocultarlo si ya todos lo saben…..*suspiro*-¿Sabes qué? ya basta estamos en público olvídalo ¿sí? Vamos –dijo empezando a caminar hacia la caja donde Maxima y Whip estaban ya que cuando vieron que Iván a comenzar a discutir se fueron a pagar

-Bien –dijo caminando junto a el

-K' estas vacaciones serán geniales-dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa

-eso espero –dijo mirándola cerio

Aunque por dentro se moría de ganas porque esas vacaciones comenzaran

**Bueno ah sido todo jeje muy corto**

**pero esque últimamente la secundaria se come**

**mi tiempo**

**y quería subir el cap 2 ahora asi que...**

**bueno espero que les agrade **

**Hasta luego**

**:D**


	3. En la playa

El lunes ya en el avión ..

Ya habían avisado que el el avión iba a despegar así que pronto partiría y estarían en camino hacia su destino.

-Wow jamás había viajado en avión-decía Kula emocionada sentada en su asiento que compartía con Whip

-Si pronto podrás ver el cielo desde un Angulo diferente-dijo Whip mientras miraba por la ventanilla

-Pero y si a medio camino algo falla en el motor y caímos a tierra y el avión se estrella y morimos!-Decía Kula alarmada

-Tranquila todo estará bien, es más común tener accidentes de auto a un accidente de avión-decía tranquilizándola

-Eso espero no quiero morir en mi primer viaje en avión-decía tranquilizándose

-Solo relájate y disfrútalo-dijo Whip cerrando los ojos y recostándose en su asiento

-Está bien-dijo Kula dando un suspiro cuando el avión dejo de tocar tierra

….

Mientras K' y Maxima estaban juntos en unos asientos más adelante

-Oye K' ya viste que la azafata es muy bonita eh? eh?-dijo Maxima dándole en codazo a su amigo

-¿Qué?...no, no la estaba mirando no soy como tu-dijo cerrando los ojos

-Oh ya veo fiel a Kula-Dijo Maxima casi en un susurro mirando por la ventanilla

-Cállate y no me molestes entre esa niña y yo no tenemos nada!-dijo en tono molesto y se volteaba para ocultar un pequeño sonrojo (jejeje ese K')

-Como digas-dijo Max sonriendo divertido

Tras varias horas de vuelo por fin llegaron a la playa después de que bajaran y recogieran su equipaje se dirigieron al hotel donde esperaron por 20 minutos mientras Whip los registraba

-Maxima, tu y K' compartirán habitación aquí esta su llave y su mapa del hotel-dijo Whip entregándole las cosas

-Aquí está la nuestra Kula-Le dijo a la muchacha-bien ya podemos ir y dejar nuestro equipaje y divertirnos

-Y..¿Dónde quedan las habitaciones?-Pregunto Maxima

-¿Es que tengo que hacer todo por ustedes?-dijo Whip con fastidio

Los dos se quedaron parados viéndola sin decir nada

-Bien..Síganme después de todo están en la misma zona-dijo Whip comenzando a caminar hacia los cuartos

-K' el suyo es el 206-dijo mirando un papel donde los había escrito-El nuestro es el 201 bueno ahí se ven-dijo caminando junto con Kula a su habitación

-206…aquí es dijo K' buscando a máxima-¿Max?!Max es de este lado idiota¡-grito K'

-Así ya voy!-Maxima se acerco corriendo

Cuando ya estaba abriendo su puerta Whip salió y se dirigió a ellos

-Los vemos en la playa en 5 minutos-les dijo Whip

-¿y porque no en 5?-pregunto K'

-Somos chicas K' tenemos que arreglarnos para vernos lindas

-K' la miro con cara de ¬¬ mientras se alejaba y entraba a su habitación

-Lo más seguro es que hablando de chicas es como decir que nos vemos en la playa en una hora-dijo K'

-si..Tienes razón-dijo Maxima

-Bueno como sea entremos-dijo con resignación K'

Una hora más tarde….

Kula y Whip se dirigían a la playa para encontrarse con los chicos

-Me siento rara siento que todos me miran-decia Kula

-Pues claro que te miran es porque te vez muy linda y llamas la atención de todos-dijo Whip caminando alegremente mirando a todos lados buscando K' y Maxima hasta que los vio estaban acostados en unos camastros

-Adiós preciosa-dijo un chico muy guapo que paso a un lado de Kula

Ella fingió no escucharlo

-Vez todos te adoran ese ya es el tercer chico que te elogia :3-dijo Whip felizmente

-si claro..-dijo Kula avergonzada

En ese momento la oreja de Maxima dio unos ligeros movimientos parecía escuchar algo

-Mmm según mis oídos acaban de elogiar a tu novia-dijo Maxima mirando a K' con una sonrisa picara

-¿Cual novia?-pregunto K' enojado

-La que viene hacia acá-dijo mirando a Kula y a Whip

-¿Porque tardaron tanto?-Pregunto K'

-Ya te di los motivos ya no preguntes-dijo Whip

-¡Bueno quien quiere ir a patear olas!-Grito Maxima mientras corría hacia la playa K' lo sigui caminado

Pate la tercera ya estaba siendo revolcado

-¡pff¡ que estúpido-Dijo K' burlándose de Maxima

-Callate y no te burles-dijo Maxima levantándose

-Vamos nosotras también Kula-dijo Whip tomándola de la muñeca para llevarla con ella

-No, es que..-dijo Kula tímidamente

-Jumm no me digas que te da vergüenza con K'-dijo Whip pícaramente

-¿Qué? ¡No!, No es por eso-dijo sonrojándose

-Vamos no seas tímida-dijo jalándola y llevándola hacia donde K' y Maxima

K' estaba de espaldas y Whip aventó a Kula juguetonamente hacia K' y esta choco contra su espalda haciéndolo caer

-¡¿Qué te pasa? quítate vaca!-decía K' tratando de levantarse

-¿A quién llamas vaca?!idiota¡-quitandose de encima de él mirándolo con enojo

-A mí nadie me llama idiota-Replico K' acercándose más a Kula

-¡Se van a besar o no¡-Grito Maxima mientras Whip lo enterraba en la arena

-¡Porque no la besas tu¡-Grito K' mientras se alejaba

-Por que a mi no es al que le gusta-grito Maxima

-Jumm-Kula se fue molesta y se alejo a su habitación

-Cuando lo aceptaran-dijo Whip meneando la cabeza

EN LA HABITACION DE WHIP Y KULA

-¡Kula¡- la llamo Whip

-¿Qué pasa Whip?-asomo su cabeza por la puerta del baño

-Cámbiate y ponte bonita porque Max y yo tuvimos la idea de ir a la disco y será muy divertido K' y Max nos esperaran allá -dijo corriendo a su cajón para decidir que ponerse

-Ok-dijo Kula para meterse a bañar


	4. Sentimientos Extraños

**Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo me había retrasado por unos problemillas, Muchas gracias por sus Reviews ^w^ bueno a leer**

* * *

**Capitulo:4**

**_Sentimientos Extraños_**

Las chicas ya estaban listas Kula llevaba un vestido color lila pegado al cuerpo, escotado, tacones blanco y Whip un vestido corto color rojo muy llamativo escote en v pegado al cuerpo y tacones color negro (je espero que se lo imaginen como yo )

Salieron de la habitación y se encaminaron a la disco

-bueno esta vez bailare hasta quedar exhausta-dijo Whip levantando su puño-Vamos-grito con entusiasmo

…..

Mientras los chicos estaban esperando fuera de la disco

K' llevaba una camisa negra y unos pantalones del mismo color y sus ladrillos (sus zapatos xD) Max llevaba una camisa azul marino y pantalones negros y pues sus zapatos

-Bueno ya se retrasaron ¿crees que se hayan perdido?-pregunto Max mirando entre la gente que llegaba a la disco esperando verlas aparecer

-Ya sabes cómo son no te preocupes-dijo K' cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en una pared

-si es verdad-dijo cruzando también los brazos

Había mucha gente la mayoría eran chicos y chicas que venían a pasar un rato de diversión

Unas chicas que pasaban frente a ellos riendo divertidas los miraron y les saludaron coqueteándoles, Maxima les devolvió el saludo

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto K' mirando a su amigo

-¿Qué?.. Ellas me saludaron no quería ser descortés-Dijo levantando sus manos

K' solo se limito a mirarlo ¬¬

En eso las chicas iban llegando

-Hola ¿nos esperaron mucho?-pregunto Whip llegando junto a ellos

-y mucho-dijo K'

-Bueno nadie los manda a llegar puntuales-dijo Kula burlona

-Bien dicho-le dijo Whip dándole un abrazo

-Si cada vez se parecen más-dijo K' simulando desprecio

-Pues tú deberías parecerte más a Max-le dijo Kula entre los brazos de Whip

-.¿Porque lo dices?¿Porque querría parecerme a el?-le pregunto K'

-si no estaría mal al menos serias amable y atento como el-dijo Kula separándose de Whip

-Soy atento y amable, no lo soy contigo porque tu no lo eres conmigo-le respondió K'

-Como puedo serlo si siempre estas molestándome

-Ya tranquilos, tranquilos no se peleen mejor entremos, vamos a divertirnos olviden sus riñas por un rato-dijo Max comenzando a empujarlos por la espalda ya que con su discusión comenzaron a llamar la atención de la gente

La mirada de K' y Kula parecía ser unida por un rayo (ya saben al estilo anime)

Cuando entraron a la disco la música estaba a todo volumen las personas bailaban a su manera

-Jupi Vamos Kula-Dijo Whip tomando a Kula de la muñeca y jalándola hacia la pista de baile

-E..Espera Whip-decia Kula mientras era arrastrada y se perdía en una ola de gente

-Mmm..bueno¿ quieres bailar?-le pregunto Maxima a K'

K' solo lo miro un instante y se alejo hacia la barra Max solo lo siguió

K' llego a la barra y recargo un brazo en ella mientras esperaba a Maxima

-¿Qué te sirvo Guapo?-pregunto una chica que al parecer ella servía las bebidas

-Un vaso de vino -Dijo K' (que rudo XD?)

-¿Oye tienes novia?-le pregunto la chica, llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza y labial rojo muy llamativo y estaba mui bonita

-No-contesto fríamente tomando el vaso que le ofrecía la chica

-Puedes anotarme tu teléfono aquí-Dijo ofreciéndole un papel y pluma

K' tomo el papel y escribió en el, se lo entrego a la chica dio el último trago a su vaso y se alejo con Maxima

Cuando los 2 se perdieron entre la multitud la chica miro el papel y vio lo que K' había escrito en el papel "No"

-Que lastima era muy guapo-dijo la chica con decepción y apoyando su barbilla en su mano

…..

Mientras Whip y Kula estaban bailando en la pista entre toda la gente

-Whip ya no puedo mas-dijo Kula que estaba comenzando a cansarse

-Valla te hace falta practica-Dijo Whip que no paraba de moverse rítmicamente

- si no estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas-dijo kula

En eso llego un chico muy apuesto y invito a bailar a whip y coquetamente respondió- si

Y se dirigieron al centro de la disco mientras discretamente le giñaba el ojo a kula

Y esta se quedaba parada sola

Entonces llego K'

-¿Dónde está Whip?

-Está por allá bailando con un chico-le respondió

-Bueno..le dices que me fui-dijo dándole la espalda comenzando a caminar

-Eh? Espera no te vayas-dijo Kula tomándolo de la camisa para detenerlo

K' se giro para mirarla

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto

-¿Podría irme contigo? Es que estoy cansada-le dijo inocentemente

-¿y.. Eso qué?

-Pues que quiero que me acompañes

-Tú también tienes pies ¿no?

En eso llego Maxima a su lado

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto

-Nada solo que ya me voy adiós-dijo K' dándose la vuelta

-No K' espera ¡-le grito

-¿y ahora qué?-dijo con fastidio

-Es que… no recuerdo el camino de regreso-dijo Kula

-ahora veo..Vamos K' se bueno y acompáñala después de todo Whip y yo nos iremos mas tarde-dijo Max tomando la mano de Kula y la de K' y juntándolas

-pero ¿Qué hac..-no termino de decir la frase ya que Maxima lo empujaba en dirección a la entrada

K' tenia a Kula de la mano y con el empujón de Maxima se fue directo hacia la multitud que estaba bailando llevándose a Kula con el entonces los dos desaparecieron entre la gente

"Jeje bueno Maxima hiciste un buen trabajo"-pensó mientras sonreía satisfecho-ahora donde esta Whip…

….

Cuando salieron de la disco caminaron unos cuantos pasos y entonces K' se dio cuenta de que aun llevaba a Kula de la mano y de inmediato la solto

Caminaron por un rato Kula detrás de K' siguiendolo

-K' ¿sabes el camino?-Kula le pregunto

-Mmm no estoy seguro..-contesto este mirando en diferentes direcciones

-¡¿Qué?!..Entonces ¿a dónde vamos?

-ah…creo que era por allá-dijo K' tratando de recordar

-No..no recuerdo haber pasado por aquí cuando llegamos

-¿Qué acaso sabes el camino? bien te sigo-le dijo K'

-¿Estas admitiendo que no lo sabes?-le dijo Kula sorprendida ya que conociendo lo orgulloso que era no se lo esperaba

-Si..lo admito-dijo sentándose en una banca que había por ahí

"Hay K' eres un caso perdido"-pensaba Kula soltando un suspiro y sentándose a su lado

Entonces tuvo una idea

-K' vamos a la playa mientras Whip y Maxima están en la disco y después vamos a buscarlos-le dijo parándose de un salto

-Bien vamos

-¿Enserio?-pregunto sorprendida de que no se hubiera resignado como siempre hacia antes de hacer algo

-Si..¿Porque pones esa cara?-pregunto mirando el rostro sonriente de Kula y no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño al verla sonreír así

-Por nada ¡Vamos!-le dijo con entusiasmo mientras tomaba su mano y se dirigían hacia la playa

…

Whip se acerco con Maxima y comenzó a bailar con el

-Y ¿K' y Kula?Max-pregunto dándose cuenta de que llevaba un rato sin verlos

-Se fueron hace un rato-le contesto Max

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno ya sabes que estas cosas no le agradan a K' y Kula estaba cansada así que se fue con el-y le indico que se acercara y la hablo al oído en un susurro-de la manita

Los 2 soltaron una risita

…

Kula y K' se encontraban sentados en la arena mirando las olas del mar mas calmadas

-K'.. ¿yo te desagrado?-pregunto Kula sin apartar la vista del mar

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió por su pregunta tan repentina-"porque me pregunta esto de repente "pensó

-No no me desagradas-le contesto sin perder su tono frio

-Me alegro-le contesto y se acerco mas a el

-Q-¿Qué haces?-pregunto poniéndose nervioso de que estuviera tan cerca

Kula miraba a K' directamente el comenzaba a sonrojarse por la corta distancia

-¿Qué pasa K'? de repente te pusiste nervioso-se alejo y se sentó y volvió a acomodarse junto a él-¿creíste que te besaría?

-¡No seas tonta claro que no!-le grito "molesto" y desvió la vista hacia otro lado

-Claro..-dijo Kula sonriendo para sí misma y se recargo en su regazo

Y K' se quedo helado con cara de: O/O y se pregunto porque Kula estaba actuando así

Sin embargo no se aparto de alguna forma le agradaba estar así junto a ella.


End file.
